


Dalliance

by ArchOfImagine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 'bad' doms, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Cock Bondage, Cock Warming, Daddy Castiel, Divorced Castiel, Light Bondage, M/M, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Sex, Shibari, bdsm island, mentions of scent marking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchOfImagine/pseuds/ArchOfImagine
Summary: "Dalliance" refers to a casual romantic or sexual relationship... which is exactly what Castiel gets when his mother sends him on vacation to an island. An island that actually caters to omegas with a wide variety of sexual kinks and desires (a fact he hopes his mother didn't realize!). Now Castiel is stuck spending a week in the company of his 'companion' Dean.





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> It's nano time! SO I'm working on a wide variety of projects, one of which is this one. Any nudging will surely help keep the creativity flowing.

There was a story that parents told children about the beginning of all albeology — about how in the past alphas, betas, and omegas would mate for life with only one partner. Sometimes that mateship was found based solely on scent, but often it was just based on compatibility. 

There were rumors that would spread about the past hierarchies among each secondary gender. Sometimes a ruler would start spouting shit about alpha superiority and gain a following of other alphas that believed the same philosophy. But, for the most part, secondary gender had absolutely nothing to do with a person’s role in society. A lot of times, if an alpha or omega worked in a mostly beta organization, they could go their entire career without anyone even knowing their secondary gender.

And soulmates? A virtual thing of the past. Evolution had gotten to the point where it was necessary for people to not be bound to only one partner. Mateships still happened, of course; most of the time it happened in lieu of an official ‘marriage’ pact with the government. But it was easy to break a mateship and remate with someone new. Someone more compatible.

Someone younger and prettier.

“Castiel.”

He turned his attention back to his mother, trying to act like he was interested in the happenings of her book club with a smile and a nod of his head. He couldn’t care less about whatever drama had been stirred at this past week’s meeting. His mind was still dwelling heavily on the reasoning behind his current residence at his _mother’s_ home.

“Oh, come off it, Castiel.”

He blinked, focusing on his mother standing on the opposite side of the kitchen. “Huh?”

“It was one bloody alpha! Move on already. I get that you’re heartbroken, but it’s been six months and I think if he’s able to move on, then surely it means you can too!” She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. “I’m tired of you sitting around my house brooding like the world is ending.”

“Mother!” He gaped at her for a moment, before shaking his head in anger. “He was my _mate._ The father of my children. And he left like… like…” the anger melted into sadness. “Like it was nothing.”

“I’ve got it!” His mother pushed away from the counter and crossed to where she had her laptop set up on the kitchen island, just across from where Castiel sat on a barstool. “You need a vacation.”

“Mother, please—”

“Hush, Castiel. Two weeks ago Beatrice mentioned that her son had just gotten back from this all-inclusive resort on some island in the Bahamas. Apparently he was so refreshed he was like a different person! Let me see if I can find the place. You definitely need this.”

He rolled his eyes. “I can’t go on vacation, mother. It’s the middle of the school year and—”

“If you think for one instance that I can’t handle my grandchildren for a week, you will be sorely mistaken, Castiel. I raised you, didn’t I?”

* * *

His oldest child would be ten in a few months… his youngest was six. Which meant that it had been at least eleven years since he went on vacation — and that had been his pre-baby getaway with his mate.

All-in-all… Castiel was completely unprepared for traveling by himself. The resort his mother had booked him at was on it’s own private island, so he took a plane to Miami, then a much smaller plane to the island. He had never been afraid of flying until he got onto an eight passenger plane where he was the only passenger. 

Once at the island, he was greeted by a concierge who loaded his things into a small SUV before driving him the five minutes or so to where the resort sat. The front entrance wasn’t anything spectacular, but after checking in, he was led to his own private cabin, and suddenly the idea of a _vacation_ was starting to sound pretty appealing. The main area of the cabin housed a king sized bed, a sofa facing a large flat screen television, and a small kitchen area. He ignored the door to the bathroom and instead focused his attention on the floor to ceiling windows at the far end of the cabin. He walked that way, dropping his bag on the bed as he passed it by. 

The cabin sat on the edge of the beach, and seemed to have it’s own personal alcove of sand that lead to the water. “Fuck,” he gasped. It was… absolutely breathtaking. 

He kind of wished his kids were there to see it.

He kicked off his shoes and dropped the thin sweatshirt he’d been wearing on the flight, and reached out for the door handle… ready to go explore the water.

Until, of course, a knock sounded back on the cabin door. He turned back to look that direction with a frown on his face. After a long day of flying, he wasn’t really in the mood for the whole _’we want to make sure you’re settling in okay’_ spiel. 

“Better to get it over with,” he mumbled, walking back over to the front door. There wasn’t a peep-hole, so he simply pulled the door open. 

And immediately wished that he hadn’t…

On the other side of the door stood one of the hottest alphas that Castiel had ever seen. The man stood a few inches taller than Castiel, had mind-blowingly green eyes… and wasn’t wearing any proper clothing.

He _was_ dressed, of course — if the fitted black leather shorts and leather harness criss-crossing over his chest counted as _clothing._

Castiel stared for a minute (probably drooling), before he came to his senses and realized it was _highly_ inappropriate for an alpha to be standing at his door dressed like that!

“May I help you?”

The man grinned, obviously completely comfortable in his own — very tan — skin. “I’m your companion for the week, Dean.” He stretched a hand out towards Castiel, continuing to smile. “I’m here so we can go over your dos and don’ts before playtime starts tomorrow.”

“Wait.” Castiel was midway through shaking the guy’s hand — out of forced politeness — when his brain caught up with what he was hearing. “Companion? Playtime? _Why are you naked?_ ”

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Castiel was locked in his cabin’s bathroom and contemplating different forms of matricide.

His mother had booked him at a _BDSM resort._ A place that catered exclusively to omega’s wanting to get their rocks off in as many crazy ways as possible, all with the added bonus of complete secrecy. What happened on the island, _stayed_ on the island. God, he had wanted his kids to see the place!

“Fuck!”

He couldn’t just _leave_ , either. It wasn’t like they could just call back the planes and refund his money. Well… his _mother’s_ money.

He would just have to decline Dean’s _services_ and stay hidden away in his room for the week. It wasn’t like he could actually have wild and crazy anonymous sex with some random island Adonis. The _craziest_ sex he’d ever had… had been in the living room, instead of the bedroom. (And he really wasn’t going to think about how his ex could be so vanilla and _still_ attract a younger omega…)

There was a soft knock on the bathroom door. “Mr. Novak? Sir? Is there a problem?”

He suddenly remembered that he had left the mostly-naked-Dean sitting on the sofa in the other room, while he had his panic attack and tried to figure out how he was going to handle the next seven days.

Taking a deep breath, Castiel checked his appearance in the mirror before opening the bathroom door and forcing a smile. “Sorry. I uh… Actually, there’s been a bit of a mix-up. You see, my mother booked this trip for me — said I should take some time and move on from my ex — but I don’t think she was aware of the islands _activities._ ”

It only took a moment for realization to dawn in Dean’s eyes. “Oh! So you came here for sun and sand, not dicks and whips?”

Did he just— Castiel bit back a snort. “To put it bluntly, yes.”

“Okay.” Dean nodded, moving back over to where the bed sat and perching on the edge of it. “I think I can work with this.”

“What? No. No! I don’t… I’ll just hang out in my cabin all week and you can consider yourself free to go play with someone else.”

“Well, I mean, if you don’t consent to play time, sure.” Dean looked at him, eyes soft and smile sweet. “But I think your mother was on the right track, even if she wasn’t aware. You need to get over an ex? I’m great at making people forget! And having a companion for the week doesn’t necessarily have to be spankings and the whole shebang… I can simply be here to keep you company, and if you want something more… we’ll go through the dos and don’ts then.”

Castiel frowned, realizing suddenly that Dean was probably significantly younger than he was. And working a job where he got paid to have sex with people. “Are you a um…” he coughed, “a prostitute?”

With a chuckle, Dean stood back up. “I’m a _companion._ I get paid an hourly wage to keep a guest company. What happens during that time is completely between myself and the guest, and is in no way regulated by the company.” He stepped closer, just barely moving into Castiel’s personal space. “That’s lawyer speak for: I’m never forced to do anything I don’t want to do. If a client asks for a kink that I’d rather not participate in, another companion will step in for the evening.”

“Oh.” He felt a bit flustered, having all of that naked tan skin so close. His eyes were stuck on Dean’s chest, rather than moving up to meet the other man’s gaze. “Does that happen often?”

“Not usually.” Dean leaned forward, his lips right next to Castiel’s ear. “I’m pretty kinky.”

_Fuck._ His heart was racing and he felt his body beginning to respond in a way it hadn’t in what felt like _years._

At a few years shy of forty — Castiel was going through what doctors called ‘pre-menopause.’ Essentially his body had started to reach the age where he was no longer an extremely fertile omega, and his heats had died down about six months before. It made the loss of his mate even harder, because who would honestly want an old hag of an omega who had two kids and couldn’t have anymore?

It had been a year, at least, since he’d had sex with his ex, and even that had required _artificial_ slick since he hadn’t been turned on enough to produce his own.

The fact was, he had gotten used to dealing with a body that no longer showed signs of sexual desire… and Mr. Naked Companion Dean was blowing that all out of the water.

Instead of waiting for Castiel’s thoughts to catch up with him, Dean gave a gentle squeeze to Castiel’s arm and stepped around him to get to the door. “I’ll be here tomorrow morning at eight. Be dressed in swim gear and I’ll take you out snorkeling on the island’s reef.” Dean pulled the door open and Castiel caught a glimpse of one last smile. “Goodnight, Mr. Novak.”


	2. Chapter 2

\--- **Day One** \---

* * *

As promised, Dean was there bright and early to pick Castiel up. Instead of the over-the-top outfit that the alpha had been wearing the day before, Dean was dressed in a pair of obnoxiously orange colored board shorts, flip-flops, and a pair of sunglasses perched atop his head. Castiel, feeling more than a little self-conscious in this swim trunks and a plain white t-shirt, tilted his head at the sight of Dean’s bare chest. “Do you have an aversion to shirts?”

“We’re going _snorkeling_ , Mr. Novak. This is the normal attire.” Dean placed his thumbs in the front waistband of his shorts. “Unless you’d prefer skinny dipping? Your choice.”

_Fuck._ He swallowed the lump suddenly growing in his throat and squeaked out a reply that hopefully sounded like, “Short’s are fine,” but probably just sounded like: “Huhbbbblfuuu.”

As they headed down a path leading away from his cabin and towards the boat docks, Castiel finally got his senses about him and felt like he could communicate on a normal human level. “It’s Castiel, by the way. Or Cas. This whole Mr. Novak thing… well,” he frowned, “Novak is kind of still my married name? And I don’t really want to be reminded of _him._ ”

“Oh! Of course. Thank you for mentioning it, Cas.” Dean smiled, nudging his elbow gently along Castiel’s side. “If at any time you’d like me to call you ‘sir,’ you just let me know, okay?”

He tried _really_ hard not to get flustered by that. And he had maybe just about survived… when they stepped onto the public beach and he saw the activities taking place in front of him. There was a _lot_ of nudity, and more than a few sexual acts. He ducked his gaze after catching the leering stare of an alpha with his knot dragging along some kneeling omega’s face. What the fuck had he gotten himself into?

A calm hand rested on the small of his back and guided him towards the boats. “Just to let you know,” Dean began to explain, “while you’re here at the resort, no other companion is allowed to touch you without your express consent. Honestly, they aren’t even allowed to _look_ at you in the way that guy was, but he’s kind of a dick and on his last leg here. We strive to make sure all the omegas here feel safe. It’s our number one priority.”

“That’s… that is really good to hear.” They began up the dock, walking along the weather-worn wood toward a boat parked at the very end. “My ex was a bit of a possessive bastard, so I’m not used to people _looking._ He was always there, ready to bite someone’s head off if they dared.”

“Sounds like a dick.”

“That… is a very accurate description, sadly.”

* * *

The day turned out to be nothing short of magical. Castiel was surprised to find out that he actually enjoyed spending time with Dean, and the water was absolutely gorgeous. By the time they were climbing off of the boat and back on the dock, Castiel was smiling so big he figured his face might break. “That was _amazing._ When that big school of bluefish went by, I about cried at the sheer beauty. You’re really lucky to get to do this whenever you want.”

“I am,” Dean nodded, a smile of his own shining bright and droplets of water beginning to dry on his tan skin. “But I must admit that it’s not nearly as much fun without a new partner out there like you. I find more enjoyment when I get to watch someone else experience it for the first time.”

“I can understand that.” Castiel turned towards the path they had taken to get to the dock, but was stopped by Dean’s hand lightly reaching out to grasp his elbow.

“We’re right on time for lunch, if you’d like to join me?”

His stomach grumbled, as if on cue, and Castiel nodded, following Dean in a new direction. It led into a open-air buffet restaurant that sat up on a hill and overlooked the ocean. He was so focused on the variety of food options, that it took until he was seated at a table across from Dean, before he again noticed the various states of undress and sexual acts happening around him. His attention caught on the couple sitting a few tables to their left, alpha sitting and eating, while the omega kneeled on the floor and obediently kept his mouth around the alpha’s cock. _Huh._

“Have you tried cock-warming before?” Dean asked, conversationally.

“Is that—?” he nodded his head towards the couple, trying not to blush. Dean nodded and Cas shook his head, “No. I’ve… you know, _blown_ ,” he whispered the last word, “my ex, but I hated it. He was always so pushy. I’m actually surprised that alpha can focus on eating.”

Dean smiled, taking a bite of his coconut shrimp, before focusing his attention fully on Cas. “Cock-warming is very different from a blowjob. The point is to not get the cock hard, but rather to just gently hold it in your mouth while you fall into the submissive headspace. I’ve done it once or twice — I’m one of the few alphas here that is open to either dominating or submitting with my omega partner. It always gives me a bit of a rush, because yes, I’m submitting to my partner, but they’re also entrusting me with their most prized body part.”

Castiel was equal parts fascinated by listening to Dean talk about the act… and embarrassed by the fact that they were in an incredibly public place while he spoke. It obviously didn’t phase Dean to speak about sexual acts in public — hell, he’d probably done it a few times, judging by the scenes happening around them. “I don’t… I don’t think I’d like doing that _here._ How does that omega focus, without thinking about all of the people watching him?”

“Part of the act, I guess. Your attention is focused on so many other things — not using your teeth, not getting your partner hard, not drooling spit like an idiot — that the people around you pretty much disappear.” Dean picked up another shrimp and practically waved it at Castiel as he smiled. “That being said, some people are exhibitionists,” he motioned towards the room around them, “and some people get more pleasure out of private acts. There is nothing wrong with either type of person.”

For the rest of the lunch, in between nibbles of food, Dean described a variety of different acts that he’d participated in at the resort. He laid out the most popular things that people wanted (cock-warming, flogging, spanking, rope play), as well as the crazier things that he’d participated in ( _”Pee? Seriously?”_ ). Castiel, despite his shyness, started to find it all a bit interesting. Or maybe it was the deep melody of Dean’s voice describing everything…

As they walked beside each other back towards Castiel’s cabin, Dean nudged Castiel’s elbow with his own, “So?” the taller man asked.

Castiel frowned, “So… what?”

“You’ve heard about things that happen around here, seen some of them live… have you thought about playing?”

_Oh._ His frown deepened. He had started to relax while listening to Dean describe everything, but did that mean he wanted to _participate_? Or that he was just curious about a lifestyle so far from his own? 

There were definitely things that had piqued his interest and he could imagine himself trying, but the idea of even just _getting naked_ in front of Dean gave him palpitations. His body had never really been model perfect… even before he got married and had children, he was a skinny, pasty-white little thing. Now he was a bit more filled out, not much tanner (the kids had to be dragged out to enjoy the sun), and had the marks and scars that told tales about his pups. Not to mention the ten-or-so extra pounds he’d been carrying around since the divorce.

And he wasn’t even going to _think_ about the idea that his body might not react and Dean might shame him for needing artificial slick. _Lousy old omega. Good for nothin’._

He choked back his emotions, ducking his gaze and focusing on the wood walkway that created a path to his cabin.

“Cas?” Dean had obviously caught on to something happening in Castiel’s brain, and he reached out a hand to gently stop Castiel from walking farther. A moment later, Dean was standing before him and using a finger and thumb to lift his chin. “What is it? _Talk to me._ You gotta know that nothing you say will ever leave the two of us, and you could never upset me.”

The tears were falling now. He brushed them away in aggravation with the back of his hand. “Have you seen me, Dean?” He motioned at his body, “This? This forty-year-old pile of dad body and overstretched skin? It looks _worse_ under the clothes!”

Dean reached up, wiping at a few of Castiel’s errant tears, and letting his thumb brush along Castiel’s cheek. “Cas? Seriously? No lie, you are probably in the top five best looking of the partners I’ve had since I started working here.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “You’re just saying that because you’re being paid to!”

“I get paid to keep you _company._ I don’t get any extra incentive for giving you compliments or pleasure. Besides, you’ve spent the day with me, do I seem like the type of guy that’s going to let some company decide the things I say? I’m not a robot. Ask any of the other companions here, and they’ll say the same thing. We have the freedom to do and say as we please.” He tapped Castiel’s nose with a finger. “We can also like and dislike whomever we want.”

He still wasn’t quite sure that he _believed_ Dean, but the other man definitely seemed sincere. And, to be fair, as long as he was a good enough actor… would Castiel notice if his admiration was fake or not?

The image of his ex dashed into his mind. A man that was terrible and ugly and _still_ got hot omegas in his bed. If he could do it, why shouldn’t Castiel believe that he could sleep with a hot, young alpha?

_Huh._

“You said something about a list?” he asked softly. “Likes and dislikes?”

“Yup. We always start there, as well as with going over the rules of consent and the different things that may happen during playtime and how to bring a stop to all activities in case one partner is not feeling comfortable.”

“Yeah,” Castiel nodded. “That seems smart. Could we, maybe… just do that part and see how it goes?”

“Of course! No pressure. We can put together everything, decide what you might like, and then maybe tomorrow after we go on a hike through the forest, we could have a cozy dinner and relax, see if it’s a good time for playing?”

“But if I’m not ready?”

“Absolutely no pressure at all.” Dean smiled. “What does or does not happen is entirely up to you and I.”


	3. Chapter 3

\--- **Day Two** \---

* * *

Castiel spent the first half of his second full day on the island, using his laptop to explore various BDSM topics. He and Dean had made out a tentative list, gone over the rules of consent and how the ‘stoplight’ system worked, but Cas still felt a bit overwhelmed and unprepared. Surprisingly, as he watched videos in the privacy of his room, he found himself much more comfortable and turned on by what he was seeing.

By the time Dean showed up for their hike, there was a nervous energy rushing through his veins. He couldn’t help but think _’I’m going to fuck this man,’_ with every step up the path Dean led him on. Sex, for most of his life, had been nothing more than a ‘chore’ that he did for the alpha he married. For that to change seemed like a completely foreign concept. 

Dean, amazingly, seemed to know every in-and-out of the island they were on and took them along a winding path that ended abruptly at the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean. Dean found a spot on a patch of fuzzy green grass and dropped his backpack down before rooting around inside and quickly producing a blanket which he spread out over the area. Then, after sitting on the blanket, he pulled out two bottles of water and two large containers of what looked to be that day's lunch from the resort. Once he was settled, his eyes found Castiel, who had spent the last three minutes standing there awkwardly watching the proceedings.

Dean patted his hand down onto the blanket next to him. “I only bite if you ask, promise.”

Castiel smiled, the hint of a blush on his cheeks as he took the spot he'd been offered. “Do uh… do people ask for that? A lot?”

“You'd be surprised,” Dean replied with a chuckle.

Castiel’s eyes grew wide for a moment, before he ducked his head and focused on his meal. He had absolutely no reply to what Dean had said. He felt like a bumbling virgin all over again.

They ate in peaceful silence, and once Castiel got to the delectable tiramisu that had been packed for dessert, he couldn’t help moaning at the amazing taste erupting on his palette. _So good._ He wasn’t usually a fan of coffee flavoring but _ohmygodddd._

From the spot next to him, there was rustling and a nervous clearing of Dean’s throat. Castiel looked up in confusion, mouth wrapped around his spoon. Dean’s bright green eyes had darkened a bit and were focused entirely on Castiel’s mouth. Castiel swallowed his bite of tiramisu and asked, “Do I have something on my face?”

“What? Uh… oh, no.” Dean shook his head and ran a hand down over his lap. “You just seemed to be _really_ enjoying yourself.”

“It’s a delicious dessert.”

“I noticed,” Dean whispered, focusing back on his own meal. 

He seemed… _nervous_ , which was a bit odd, considering that Castiel had come to expect him to be an all around suave guy with no faults or hold-ups. What could make someone so perfect get flustered?

Shrugging it off, he continued eating his amazing dessert and moaning every once in awhile in absolute happiness. The damn thing made the whole vacation worth it!

Dean was still wiggling, face scrunched up and body showing sure signs of discomfort. “Are you alright?” Castiel finally asked. “You’re wiggling like my kids do when I make them do homework. Are you sitting on a rock?”

“No I—” 

Setting down his empty dessert container, Castiel put one hand on Dean’s hip, the other on his thigh, and pushed at the younger man. “Move over, let me check.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dean gasped.

He sounded… _aroused?_ Castiel looked down at where his hand just happened to be laying at that particular moment and jumped back in a rush when he noticed the significant tent in the alpha’s pants. 

Why was he—

“I’m sorry,” Dean mumbled, shoving a hand down against his dick and turning his body away. “I’m trying _really_ hard to respect your timeline, Cas. I don’t want to do anything until you are certain you’re ready. But _fuck_ , I’m only human! And you sound like you were giving the damn spoon a blowjob…”

He frowned, puzzled by that notion. “It did?” It was maybe because he had gone without feeling real arousal for so long, that it took him a while to notice it happening around him. “Oh. Apologies… I was just _really_ into it.”

“I noticed.”

Castiel bit his lip for a moment, before hurriedly putting away their dishes into the bag Dean had brought. Once the blanket was cleared except for their bodies, he laid his hand on Dean’s shoulder and pulled slightly at it. “Lay back?”

“I really don’t think—”

“Please?”

“Okay,” Dean finally lamented, laying back on the blanket. 

Once he seemed to be as relaxed as possible, Castiel reached out a hand, before quickly drawing it back and looking up at Dean’s face. “Is it okay if I touch you?”

Dean smiled, chuckling nervously, “Yes, Cas. _Green light._ ”

Bottom lip between his teeth, Castiel slowly and meticulously worked to push Dean’s shirt up his chest, before undoing the clasp and zipper of Dean’s shorts. The other man lifted his hips off the ground without even needing to be asked, allowing Castiel to pull the shorts down to mid-thigh and expose Dean’s cock.

It was mostly bullshit that alphas had ‘bigger’ cocks — mainly just an illusion brought on by the fact that the base would swell with their knots — though Castiel hadn’t personally seen a lot of dicks in his life, he knew from experience that had his ex-husband been knot-less, Castiel would have outshined him in both length and girth.

That all being said… Dean’s glistening cock, hard and curving just slightly to the left from it’s spot against Dean’s lower abdomen, was one of the most gorgeous things Castiel had ever laid eyes on. It was the basis for every rumor that alphas had giant cocks, obviously.

At the very tip were beaded drops of precome that Castiel had half a mind to lean forward and lick away. Instead, he brushed the tip of his right thumb through the mess, before slowly drawing a wet line down the underside of Dean’s dick. The thing actually _bounced_ in excitement, like it knew that one touch would lead to it’s ultimate happiness.

Dean, for his part, made a soft noise that sounded a bit like a broken whimper…

Castiel brought his hand up, licked his palm generously, before moving it back down and wrapping it around the base of Dean’s cock. “I’ve been watching some videos. Learning aspects of BDSM. And I was hoping I could experiment with _orgasm denial_ , with you… would that be okay?” He slid his hand up, slowly stroking that long length…

“Y..yeah. Yeah, of course.” Dean gasped, taking a long moment to try and compose himself, before he motioned to the forgotten bag he’d brought along. “There’s um, there’s _lube_ in the front pocket. It’ll help.”

“Oh! Good.” 

He took his hands away so that he could search for the lube, and had to bite back a bashful smile when he heard the complaining groan from Dean at the loss of contact. He had planned on eventually trying the whole ‘orgasm denial’ thing, but hadn’t expected it to happen so soon or so easily. He felt very unlike himself, which was _nice_ for a change. It helped that in that moment he was worried less about his own pleasure (and making things _happen_... _down there._ ), than he was just focused on Dean’s.

As he began stroking up and down at a quicker pace, helped by the addition of lubricant, he looked up to watch Dean’s face. “Tell me how you expected our first time to go.”

Dean snorted out a distressed half-laugh. “Not like this!” When he didn’t answer the question properly, Castiel allowed his movements to draw to a stop — just like the article he had read had suggested. Dean quickly got the picture. “You’re so sweet, Cas… I never expected you’d have this side of you hidden away. I thought I would have to slowly coax it out of you.” 

Castiel’s movements began to quicken again, but he laid his free hand against Dean’s hip to keep him from raising up to meet the touch. “And?”

“I thought I would start slow. People like to start with some sensory play, usually. Maybe a blindfold, some ties keeping your hands out of the way—” Castiel squeezed Dean’s slowly forming knot, causing the man to groan and struggle with finishing his thought, his eyes pinched tightly closed, “Really wanted to blindfold you. It helps people focus solely on the sensation rather than... “ another gasp, “rather than their own worries, fuck, Cas, I’m close.”

He memorized the way that Dean’s body reacted as it drew closer to the edge, watched the subtle twitches, heard the shattered gasps, and then… drew his hand away at the very last moment. Dean growled, hands digging into the blanket hard enough to turn his knuckles white. The noises he made were primal, going back to the days when alphas were first born… more beast than man.

His cock lay against his stomach, pulsing and twitching, knot half swollen, but he _hadn’t_ come. After a few deep breaths, Dean opened his eyes, green blazing in the sunlight, and focused on Castiel. “Again,” he said, and it was more pleading than demanding. “Please, _sir._ ”

Castiel felt a _rush_ go through his veins. He had always felt so small and unworthy as an omega. He supported omega rights and watched with envy the few that were able to stand up against powerful political and business alphas — demanding _equal rights for all._ But thanks to his own upbringing and the way that his ex-husband had treated him, Castiel had never felt that power himself. _’You’re weak and pathetic,’_ his ex had once growled, when Castiel had been suffering from severe morning sickness with their first born.

He shook away the thoughts because they _didn’t matter._ Dean was calling him _sir!_ Giving over control. Giving up his power to an omega like it was everything he’d ever _desired._

Castiel shuddered, feeling his own pleasure and desire starting to blossom. He put his hand back on Dean’s cock and slowly started to stroke once more.

“Describe your first time to me,” he demanded, and the game continued on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uh... _wow._ What the hell, Castiel?


	4. Chapter 4

\--- **Day Two; Later** \---

* * *

Castiel brought Dean to the very edge _three_ times, before Dean finally grasped his wrist and pleaded for a break. Castiel watched as Dean forced his hard cock back into his pants, before beginning to clean up the picnic area like it was no big thing. As they began walking slowly back down the mountain, Castiel couldn’t help but ask, “You’ve done that… this, before?”

“Yes,” Dean replied, after a moment. “I’ve been on both ends of the edging game. Never quite like that though.”

“It doesn’t bug you to ignore your orgasm? Delaying it even further by focusing on other stuff? Most men… most alphas can’t handle that kind of prolonged rejection.”

They slowed and Dean helped Castiel step over a fallen branch before grinning. “I’m kind of a sadist in this type of torture. The prolonged orgasm just makes it better once it happens.”

“Ah.”

“Did you like it?” When Castiel frowned and didn’t answer right away, Dean clarified, “Being in charge?”

He stopped walking, eyes focused on the ground as he thought about the feeling that had overcome him while he had stepped into the superior, dominant role. It hadn’t been pleasure — not quite — but it had been pretty damn close. It had been something like letting go of all his previous thoughts in regards to what pleasure _meant_ , and learning a new path to that end goal. On top of that, he hadn’t worried once about whether or not his own body’s reaction would put a damper on what was happening.

“I did,” he finally answered, and the awe in his voice couldn’t possibly be just his imagination. He continued forward, catching up to where Dean stood on the path. “Do a lot of omegas like that?”

“A few. Most are so stuck on society’s expectations of them, that even here they can’t let go. I’m glad that you were able to reach that point — and on your own, too!”

Castiel snorted — remarkable what a little internet research could produce — but remained quiet for the rest of the hike. When they had made it to the flat wooden path that would trail back to his cabin, Castiel felt Dean reach out and hook their pinky fingers together in a connection that was so subtle yet so… _nice._

“So tonight,” Dean started. “If you feel comfortable with continuing to explore this side of yourself, I was hoping we could do some more dom/sub play.” Dean gently squeezed his finger. “If that’s alright with you, sir.”

_Shit._

* * *

They ordered room service, and Dean explained his thoughts while they waited for the food to arrive. Once the meal had been laid out on the table, Castiel took his spot at the only chair and glanced down to where Dean kneeled at his feet — completely naked, arms behind his back, head down in submission. He made a beautiful picture. Castiel wished he was an artist, because the lines of muscle running along Dean’s body surely deserved to be kept in a museum.

He had heard Dean’s idea and immediately got on board with it; just like before, once he stepped into the role of ‘dominant’ his nerves started to bleed away and he was solely focused on the game. 

With his left hand, Castiel grabbed the television remote and idly turned it on, trying to find something to occupy the quiet of the room. His right hand moved down, though, brushing gently through Dean’s hair, scratching in spots, tickling behind his ear, anything to cause the softest and sweetest of gasps to escape Dean’s lips.

Once he’d found a boring news program to settle on, Castiel dropped the remote and pulled his right hand away from Dean. He took a couple bites of his food — delicious, like everything else he’d had on the island — before grabbing a piece of the chicken from his plate with his right hand and reaching down to where Dean’s mouth was. He felt warm lips wrapping around his fingers, sucking the bite of food free before a tongue swept out to lick away any remnants of flavor.

Castiel felt his entire body shudder. He had known in his mind how the scene would play out — but it was nothing compared to the actual thing.

They carried on that way for a few more bites, before Castiel grabbed a piece of the fresh mango and couldn’t stop himself from turning to watch as Dean sucked the juicy fruit into his mouth. He watched Dean chew and swallow the fruit, before he brushed his thumb along Dean’s bottom lip, collecting a bit of errant juice and pushing it back into that delectable mouth. 

Sparkling green eyes looked up at him, staring as Dean circled his tongue along Castiel’s thumb, before beginning to suck on it. Castiel groaned, surprised to find that his dick was suddenly interested in playing along. “Dean,” he breathed out, left hand tangling in Dean’s hair.

“Mmm?”

“I—” he frowned, all signs of a dominant personality starting to flutter away. He felt like he was being thrust dramatically back into his omega body, with too many fears running through his head to actually say what he wanted.

His erection was gone as quickly as it had come, and Castiel stood, shaking his head, “Red light,” he whispered, moving over to the kitchenette and getting a large glass of water to quickly choke down.

He stood grasping onto the kitchen counter, until he suddenly felt a pressing up against his back and soft hands smoothing along his arms. “Tell me what just happened, Cas.”

With angry, heated tears on his face, he spun around and pushed Dean a step back. He was such a failure — even when he thought he’d found something he was good at, there was his husband’s face stepping back in to ruin it. “I never got pleasure with my ex, ya know? If I wanted something, the answer was always no. I’m pretty sure he always anticipated marrying a woman, because he wouldn’t even _touch_ my dick. I guess I just… I got hard and thought about how nice it would be to have you sucking my cock as enthusiastically as you were my thumb and I… I don’t know, remembered all the times I sheepishly mentioned that to him and he treated me like a whiny bitch for even considering my own pleasure.”

“I see.” Dean nodded, still unabashedly naked as he curled his fingers into Castiel’s. “I'm going to ask something of you that I know is hard, but I think it’s important if we’re going to move you beyond this feeling.” Castiel frowned, more than a little confused, but eventually he nodded his head. “I want you, just for tonight, to trust me. We aren’t going to do anything crazy, we have the rest of the week to get to that point, but tonight? Tonight I want you to lay on that bed and trust that all I want to do is show you pleasure. Deal?”

“I—”

“You don’t have to ask for anything, you don’t have to assume I’m not enjoying it — I’m guessing once I have you laid out before me, my cock is going to make that obvious — you just have to worry about Castiel.”

He couldn’t find a reason to argue, so he nodded and allowed Dean to slowly strip off his clothes, before guiding him to lay down in the middle of the large bed. Castiel fixed his pillow and wiggled around a bit until _finally_ he felt comfortable. When he looked up, seeing Dean perched beside him on the bed, equally naked, Castiel realized there was a new glint in Dean’s eyes that he hadn’t seen before. A determination.

“Close your eyes for me,” Dean whispered, leaning over and brushing a gentle kiss on Castiel’s cheek. “Don’t be afraid to make noise.”

As Castiel closed his eyes, Dean started a long and time consuming journey — kissing and licking at what felt like every _inch_ of skin. He paused at Castiel’s lips for a long and lingering kiss that had Castiel’s lips feeling swollen as Dean pulled away and continued south. He found a spot on Castiel’s rib cage that had him shivering from the tickles racing over his skin. Swirled his tongue around the soft skin at Castiel’s belly button… and had him moaning aloud for the first time.

By the time that Dean actually licked a strip up the length of Castiel’s cock, his whole body felt like it was a live wire. When those pretty plump lips wrapped around the head, Castiel leaned up to watch, fascinated with the dual pleasure of seeing and _feeling_ Dean sink his mouth down Castiel’s dick. He began to slowly bob up and down, and Castiel’s head fell back into the pillows, fingers clutching desperately at the sheets of the bed.

Then suddenly the moist heat of Dean’s mouth was gone and Castiel cried out in frustration, his cock left hard and resting against his lower abdomen. 

“Shh,” Dean whispered, “I got you.” He grabbed onto Castiel’s legs and raised them up. “Hold your knees for me, ‘kay, babe?”

He obliged, ignoring the unease that tried to blossom in his stomach. There was no doubt he was turned on — his dick proved that — but he knew that he wasn’t producing slick like a younger omega would be. 

Dean didn’t seem to care, though, because as soon as Castiel had his legs up, Dean’s tongue was licking a long stripe over Castiel’s hole. He shuddered all over at the new sensation. Even when Castiel had been famished with heat and reeking of pheromones — his ex had never wanted to do something as ‘dirty’ as lick him there. 

The same opinion was _not_ shared by Dean. He licked and sucked and probed until Castiel was once again a whimpering mess and suddenly… _suddenly_... he felt a familiar sensation hit him. “Oh fuck!” 

Dean obviously noticed the fact that suddenly there was slick joining his tongue, because he let out a guttural growl and began licking with abandon. As soon as more slick leaked, Dean had a finger gently probing Castiel’s hole, followed soon after by another.

Castiel was on the brink, when he suddenly dropped one of his legs down onto Dean’s shoulder and wrapped his hand around the base of his cock to starve off his orgasm. “Fuck me,” he gasped — pleaded, really. “Dean… please!”

The other man waited a moment, before pulling away from Castiel’s body, and for a second — for one very terrifying second — Castiel was sure he was done and the night was over. Then Dean was back, condom wrapped over his hard cock, knot already starting to show at the base. He rubbed along Castiel’s hip, nudging slightly. “Turn over, babe. _Present_ for me.”

There was something in the raspiness of his voice that had Castiel rolling without anymore urging. He got his knees under him and rested on his elbows, head turned to look over his own shoulder at Dean moving closer. “Knot me, alpha,” he moaned.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dean groaned. “Keep that up and my knot is all you’ll get.” He lined himself up at Castiel’s hole, and for the first time in forever, Castiel felt a cock breaching his entrance without the help of fake lube. He couldn’t explain why it felt so much better, but it _did._ Slicker, hotter, more satisfying.

Because Dean was so close, and had put off his orgasm earlier in the day, the alpha’s thrust were nothing more than fast and erratic movements. He gasped something about not being able to hang on, and Castiel expected his own pleasure to be forgotten (like with his ex)... until he felt one of Dean’s hands reaching around his hip and wrapping over his swollen dick. 

“Come for me, Cas. Come on my knot.”

Castiel bit his lip to keep from screaming, waiting for that first tug of a swollen knot inside his hole before he finally allowed himself the pleasure he’d been seeking. “Fuck, Dean!”

One, two more slams of his hips and Dean was right there with him, falling forward over Castiel’s back as he emptied himself into the latex separating them. “Beautiful omega,” he whispered, kissing the back of Castiel’s neck. “So. Fucking. Beautiful.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a general rule, I'm not a big fan of tagging for top/bottom roles, but since this is alpha!Dean/omega!Cas and people may expect only bottom!Cas, I figured I would tag for the following: this chapter contains bottom!Dean.

\--- **Day Three** \---

* * *

When Castiel woke up the next morning, Dean was still right there — laying on the other side of the bed and snoring softly. He smiled at the younger man as he climbed out of bed and stretched out his muscles. He felt… _pleasantly_ sore. Languid like a cat. After a quick trip to the bathroom, he stepped into the kitchen to start the single-serve coffee pot going. It was only as he watched the liquid slowly dripping into the cup below, that he realized he was still standing there naked. 

_Huh._ He wasn’t usually so open about his nudity, even around himself. He shrugged, left the filled cup long enough to move over and grab a pair of sweatpants to pull on. Then, shirtless and shoeless, he carried his coffee out the back door and down the sandy beach to where a couple of blue chairs sat in the sand facing the ocean. The sun was already peeking over the trees to his left, setting up the island for another beautiful day in paradise.

Castiel sipped at his coffee as he watched the waves, pondering the activities from the night before. He really had not expected to enjoy himself as much as he had. It was just a testament to how different Dean treated him, in comparison to his ex-husband.

Too bad all good things had to come to an end, and in just a few days time he would have to go back to the real world. To children and demanding mothers and occasional calls from his ex to remind him about how good life ‘was’ for the man.

There was movement from beside him, and Castiel turned to see Dean sitting down in the second chair, dressed in his boxers and holding his own cup of coffee. “Morning,” Dean grumbled, voice rough from sleep.

Castiel took another long drink from his coffee, more interested in watching Dean, than the ocean. “G’morning.”

“Have you tried the tub, yet?”

He licked his lips, realizing a moment late that he’d been so fascinated with watching Dean… he hadn’t heard a word the other man had said. _Whoops._ “Uh…”

Dean turned to him, easy smile tugging at his lips. Like he _knew._ “The big tub, in the bathroom. Have you tried it? You know, it fits two people…”

Ohhh. “I do feel a bit dirty.”

“I can’t promise the bath will make you less dirty.”

* * *

They had sex again in the tub. Castiel was beginning to think that Dean had some kind of magic power to make his body respond. Whatever the case, he was going to enjoy it while it lasted. 

After bathtub sex, they got dressed and went down to the resort to have a late breakfast. Castiel found himself sneaking more and more glances to the various couples around them, taking note of the different sexual acts going on. 

When he found his gaze being drawn back, over and over, to an omega on the floor, kneeling faced away from them… Castiel realized he was staring at the intricate design of red welts on the omega’s back. 

“Flogger play,” Dean mused. Castiel looked over in confusion, causing Dean to smile and nod his head in the direction of the omega Castiel had been watching. “The alpha used a leather flogger to get those marks. It can be pretty rough play, if you aren’t used to it.”

He looked back for another brief moment, before ducking his head and focusing on his no-longer-warm eggs. “I don’t think I would handle that well.” He closed his eyes, fork perched on his plate, and remembered all the times his ex had gotten mad and Castiel had expected the anger to lash out into physical confrontation. He’d feared for not only himself, but his children.

It wasn’t a fun feeling.

Dean reached across the table and laid his hand over Castiel’s. “I’ve got some different ideas for tonight, if you’re up to it.”

“Oh?” He gave up on his eggs and grabbed a fresh strawberry with the hand that Dean wasn’t holding.

“Yes. I think, now that we’ve gotten over that bullshit your ex put in your head about you not deserving pleasure, we should continue to explore your dominant side. So after breakfast, how about we change into our swim trunks and go down to the beach? You can show off your new pet.”

Castiel bit into his bottom lip, thinking about the public beach and all that he had seen going on down there a couple days before. He felt a chill of arousal running down his spine. “No,” he stated, and fuck, was his cock really twitching at his own thoughts? “I want you naked.”

He watched a flush go up Dean’s neck.

“Naked?” Dean smiled, “I have a cock cage that looks delicious when I’m naked…”

“Yesss.”

“Alright.” Dean pulled his hand back and finished the last of his iced tea, before wiping his hands on a napkin and laying the napkin over the remnants of his breakfast. “I’ve gotta go to my room and prepare. How about I pick you up in an hour?”

With a nod, Castiel replied, “I look forward to it.”

* * *

It was hard to kill an hour, when he had so much anxiety blossoming in his belly. He did a bit of pacing, tried to watch tv, and finally broke down and made himself a cup of tea and sat on the back deck to watch the water.

When Dean finally knocked on the door, Castiel dropped his cup in the sink and went to answer, wearing just his swim trunks and a copious amount of sunscreen.

Dean stood on the other side of the door, wearing a smirk and a towel wrapped around his waist. When Castiel raised an eyebrow at the towel, Dean quickly explained, “I’m _your_ pet, which means you get to decide who gets to see the goods.”

Okay, Castiel was _totally_ on board with that. His dick was half-hard in a matter of seconds. “I hope you have sunscreen on.”

His companion laughed, as they began walking the path to the main beach. “Believe me… you only have to get your dick sunburnt once, before you learn to bathe in that stuff.” Dean reached out, grasping Castiel’s hand and intertwining their fingers. “That being said, I did go ahead and reserve us a cabana.”

“Probably a good plan.”

They continued the rest of the walk in silence, and Castiel followed along patiently as Dean lead him to the their reserved cabana. There was an openness out on the beach — couples laying out naked, fucking, playing — but the cabanas had three fabric walls and allowed for a bit more privacy. So it was like playing with the public nudity aspect, without going too wild. Dean showed him to one of the lounge chairs and told him to take a seat, before walking off in the direction of a tiki bar down the beach.

Castiel stretched out on a lounge chair, thankful he’d remembered his sunglasses.

The more time he spent around the ocean, the more he got to thinking about how nice it would be to move the kids closer to the beach. His ex had never been a fan of family vacations, so the kids really hadn’t seen much in their short lives. Castiel wanted to change that… wanted to start giving his kids lives that they could be proud of. Things to be excited for.

He caught movement out of the corner of his eyes and turned to watch Dean walking back, carrying two beer bottles with limes sticking out the top, and a beach bag in his other hand. As he stepped into the cabana, Dean held out one of the beers for Castiel, and set the bag down on the empty lounge chair. After setting his own beer on the nearby table, Dean dropped his towel and Castiel’s gaze was immediately drawn to the pretty metal cage keeping Dean’s cock soft.

“Like it?” Dean asked, and Castiel found himself reaching his hand out to touch, without even thinking. He drew his hand back, feeling nervous, but Dean saw the movement and shook his head. “You can touch.”

Castiel did just that, one fingertip running down the curve of the cage, until it got to the tip of Dean’s cock and he gently pressed his fingernail along slit there. A shudder ran over Dean — completely obvious thanks to his current nudity. “So hot,” Castiel breathed out, moving his hand down to fondle Dean’s balls.

Dean spread his legs a little more, and Castiel caught another smirk on his face. “Keep going. I have a surprise for you.”

He frowned, a bit confused, but kept moving his hand back past Dean’s balls, until he felt something hard and round stretching Dean’s asshole.

“Buttplug,” Dean explained. “Figured I’d get stretched and prepared and maybe tonight you’d want to fuck _me._ ”

“Turn around,” he demanded, voice broken with lust. Dean did as requested and then went a step further and bent forward, hands resting on the table where his beer sat. Castiel looked at the base of the black plug and felt his body temperature rising. “You did this for me?” he asked, finger circling the stretched out skin of Dean’s hole.

“Yes.”

“You really are the perfect pet.”

When Castiel was done with his inspection, Dean stood back up, grabbed a cushion from the other chair, and promptly dropped down to his knees beside Castiel’s chair, cushion positioned perfectly underneath him. Before he focused on Castiel, though, he thumbed the lime down into his beer and took a long swallow. 

“It takes a lot of practice to perfect giving your sub drinks, so I hope you don’t mind me handling that part on my own.” Dean tipped his beer up, offering an explanation before he put the beer back down on the table and moved into a submissive pose. He blinked for a moment, then looked up at Castiel. “Will your scratch my head like you did last night?”

Castiel smiled, nodding, “Of course.” He waited for Dean to lay forward on his thigh, before he began gently carding his fingers through Dean’s hair.

* * *

Castiel pulled the plug free from Dean’s body and replaced it with two well-lubed fingers. The cock cage was still in place — when Castiel had suggested they take it off, Dean had described to him the beauty of the prostate orgasm and then promptly begged Castiel to help him get off without an erection. 

“Another,” Dean begged, body pressing back against Castiel’s fingers. “Please, sir.”

They were back in his cabin and Castiel had already slipped free of his own clothing, making it easy for him to feel the slick rolling down the backs of his thighs. He pressed a third finger into Dean’s stretched hole, causing them to both moan out. He worked his fingers a bit, getting Dean stretched properly, while also rubbing over his prostate and driving the alpha crazy. 

When Dean started asking for Castiel to fuck him, Castiel grinned. “ _Beg me._ You know how to ask nicely, pet.”

“Please fuck me, sir. Please! I need your cock so bad.”

His cock twitched at the words, and he pulled his fingers away long enough to grab the nearby condom and roll it over his dick. A little more lube — just in case — and he was grabbing onto Dean’s asscheeks as he watched his own cock slowly dipping into the alpha’s fluttering and needy hole. 

It was different, being on that side of things; more overwhelming with a different set of sensations, and more control over what was happening than normal. He… he _liked_ it. Loved it, even. As he continued fucking Dean, he withdrew his right hand and then quickly slapped it back down, causing Dean to moan like a cheap whore and beg him to do it again.

“Fuck,” Dean gasped. “Oh fuck, you feel so good, Cas. Can I come, sir? Please can I?”

Another slap, another half a dozen thrusts, and Castiel knew that there was no way he could prolong his own orgasm, let alone Dean’s. “Yes! Come for me, pet!”

Dean cried out, loud enough for the neighbors to hear, as his whole body began to shake from the stimulation and pleasure running through it. Castiel let his own orgasm take over, nails digging into the flesh of Dean’s ass as his eyes slipped closed and everything went dark for a long moment.

It took more than a few beats, before he was back in his own body enough to draw away and take off the used condom. He moved to toss it in the bedside trash, then looked up in time to see Dean flopping over onto his back. His cock was red, knot pressing so hard against the metal it was practically forming around it. 

Castiel flinched at the sight. “That looks painful. Do you need help getting it off?”

“No, I… I’m good. Any touch to my dick or knot right now and I might pass out from the overstimulation. Give it a few minutes and it’ll calm down.”

He nodded, sitting down on the edge of the bed and looking down at his hands. Now that they were done, worries were starting to seep into Castiel’s mind. Had he been good at that? Good enough, at least? Or was he a complete failure…

“Hey.” Dean tapped at his arm. “Come ‘ere. Snuggle me for a bit, yeah? Good sex deserves cuddles.”

Castiel took a breath and then turned to curl his body along Dean’s, careful not to touch his cock or the cage. As he laid his head down on Dean’s shoulder, he couldn’t help but ask, “So it was… good?”

“The best, Cas. The absolute _best._ ”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've updated a couple of tags on this. The second half of this chapter kind of showed up out of nowhere and I just want to warn everyone that the 'evil' alpha won't be allowed to go beyond what happens in this. I don't want to get too dark with this story, but I needed something to progress the ending forward and this dude done just showed up so... *shrug*
> 
> Also if you read my other stuff you are probably aware, but if you don't: the current delay in production time is mostly thanks to it being big bang season and me having two more projects in the works for those (Captain America Big Bang and Dean/Cas Big Bang). Apologies!

\--- **Day Four** \---

* * *

It took an hour of watching instructional videos, and an hour of practice, but somehow Castiel had managed a (mostly) accurate shibari rope weave around Dean’s arms, pinning them intricately behind his back. Dean, who had showed up after lunch with a bunch of proper ropes and a smile, had been both patient and helpful as he allowed Castiel the chance to learn the beginning stages of the art. Once it was completed and Dean sat on his knees, arms back, chest pulled taut, and black rope weaved over his tan skin, Castiel found that he was _really_ happy with the whole process. He wanted to research other knots and weaves and spend all day learning proper ways to keep Dean beautifully restricted.

However, the rope was just one part of the equation. Once he had finished and admired his work for a while, Castiel sat down in the lounge chair on the back porch of his cottage and pushed his swim trunks down far enough to free his cock and balls. He watched Dean shuffle closer on his knees, before the other man tucked his head and took Castiel’s flaccid cock in his mouth.

As much as shibari rope play was an art, so was _cock warming._ When they had tried earlier that day, Castiel had struggled with continued arousal. Dean hadn’t seemed to mind, but Castiel got a bit frustrated with himself. Cock warming _wasn’t_ about arousal. It wasn’t about getting off, it was about trust and obedience.

So they’d found that the answer was wringing a few orgasms out of Castiel until he’d reached the point where he was momentarily _over_ getting off again. In fact, as Dean’s wet mouth wrapped around his cock, he happily noted that it didn’t even twitch.

He patiently waited until Dean found a comfortable spot, before he picked up the book from beside his chair and began reading. 

It seemed so simple a practice, but every once in a while he would sneak a glance down at Dean, who had his head resting gently on Castiel’s thigh as he held his dick in his mouth, and he’d find himself a bit mesmerized by the calm that had settled over Dean. It was such a shock to see an alpha so fit for being an obedient submissive.

If only they could all be so docile when it came to sex.

Or, you know, _always._

An hour later, a little timer went off from the table next to where Castiel say, and he turned the noise off, before gently brushing his hands through Dean’s hair and then tapping twice on his chin. “Come on now, pet, time is up.” 

Since Castiel was new to being a dom, and still learning a lot of things, Dean had suggested that the best thing for them both would to set a timer for their playing, so that neither one accidentally fell too hard into what they were doing, mentally.

He watched Dean pull back with a soft whimper and a gentle kiss to the tip of Castiel’s cock. Castiel smiled, fixing his shorts and brushing his hand one last time through Dean’s short hair, before he nudge the other man back a bit and stood, moving around to gently begin undoing the ropes from Dean’s arms. 

Once Dean was free, he took a few minutes to stretch and rotate his arms and shoulders to work out any tightness or kinks. When he had finished, he leaned over to give Castiel a gentle kiss on the lips. “There’s a party tonight down on the beach… would you be interested in going with me?”

Castiel’s face turned down in a frown, “What kind of party?”

“Half of it is a play party, the other half is just people dancing, eating, and drinking. The play side is optional.”

It sounded mostly harmless — Dean hadn’t taken him to any event or location that had made Castiel feel overly uncomfortable, so he was slowly growing to trust Dean’s choices. “I guess I could go for a bit.”

Dean nodded and smiled, placing another gentle kiss on the corner of Castiel’s mouth. “Just one warning, so you’re prepared… sometimes play parties require companions to intermingle with other guests. It all depends on how many companions are available. If they need an extra body, I might be called to join in, okay?”

His stomach twisted a bit, but Castiel gave a nod anyways. It was a stark reminder that no, Dean wasn’t actually _his_. Definitely not his to keep. Maybe it would be good for him to let a bit of distance grow between them, in order to avoid his own emotions growing too strong.

“Sounds good,” he managed.

“Alright! I’m going to head back to my room and shower and get changed. Do you want me to meet you here? Or down at the beach?”

“I’ll find you at the beach.”

“Okay. It’ll start at eight, down where we were yesterday. You won’t miss it.”

Castiel nodded and Dean wished him farewell and ‘see you soon’, before escaping around the side of the cabin towards the front path. Castiel took a deep breath, but felt a bit ill… a feeling settling over him that he couldn’t quite explain. Trying to shake it off, he turned and went back inside, heading for the room service menu so he could order dinner.

* * *

He was late arriving at the party. He didn’t really have an excuse beyond the fact that the more he sat and thought about the whole thing, the more he didn’t really _want_ to go. 

Unfortunately, he also didn’t want to disappoint Dean… and he had said he would be there. He could just imagine the alpha spending most of the night worried about him, if he didn’t show.

A thought that was perhaps unnecessary. 

When he finally wandered onto the party beach, it was after eight-thirty and things were in full swing. A large ( _really large_ ) tarp had been spread out on one side of the beach, and was covered in numerous lounge chairs, pillows, blankets, and raised wicker beds. The people in that area were having what looked like an actual _orgy_ , but there was also a group of twenty or so people standing in a circle around one area. He couldn’t see what they were watching, but his curiosity started to get the best of him, and he slowly made his way over, all while keeping a look out for Dean.

As he stepped up to an open spot in the crowd, he was greeted by the sound of a cracking whip hitting skin, followed immediately by a scream.

Castiel felt his stomach twist as he realized what was going on. The group was watching a BDSM scene where an omega sub was tied to a breeding bench and being carefully whipped by an alpha dom.

Not just any alpha, either.

_Dean._

The whip flew through the air once more and landed on the back of the omega’s naked thighs. The omega screamed once more, and Dean let out an answering growl.

It was domination in a way that spoke more to an alpha’s biological imperative, than it did ‘play’ time.

He saw tears streaming down the omega’s face, and immediately put himself in that position… imagined being defenseless and tied down as an angry alpha beat him.

As his _ex-husband_ beat him.

He took a stumbling step back, but a hand laid on his back and pushed him back to where he had been. “Keep watching,” an alpha voice demanded. Castiel chanced a glance over his shoulder and realized that it was the same alpha who had leered at him on one of his first days there. The alpha grabbed his chin and forced him to look back at Dean. “Dean’s one of our best actors, you know? He makes the best money because he knows how to fake being an omega’s plaything. Knows how to make it seem like he isn’t in charge… when in reality, he’s just molding an omega to do everything he wants. Biding his time until he’s ready to strike.”

The words were barely a whisper; spoken directly into his ear so that no one around them could overhear. Not that anyone was paying attention… why would they when Dean was putting on such a ‘show’... landing the whip once more against the omega’s ass.

“My favorite part is coming up. So dirty. Dean likes to degrade the omegas as much as possible… _mark them_ with his scent. So they go home and can’t stop thinking about the pain he caused.” A wicked tongue trailed along the shell of his ear. “Can you imagine how much it _burns_ , my sweet bitch?”

Castiel was definitely going to throw up. Using all of his strength, he shoved the alpha away and turned, running as fast as he could away from the group… away from the party. Instead of taking the main trails back to his cabin, he stayed on the beach, feet digging into loose sand as he escaped as fast as he could, praying that lecherous alpha didn’t follow him.

When he stumbled over a piece of driftwood and dropped to his knees in the sand, his stomach finally gave up and he lost his dinner right then and there. 

How had he imagined that Dean would be different in anyway? Alphas were _alphas_ for a reason… all a bunch of glorified assholes that thought they ruled the universe. They bowed to no one.

It was such a stark contrast to the man that had spent most of the afternoon on his knees at Castiel’s disposal… but the proof he had just seen was hard to ignore.

When he finally made it back to his cabin, he was a wreck. The emotions were running dangerously high and honestly… he just wanted to get in a boat and paddle his way back to the damn mainland. How exactly was he supposed to survive three more days around Dean? The thought of even seeing the other man again made him physically ill!

He couldn’t. He couldn’t see Dean again. If that meant hiding out in his room until the ‘vacation’ was over, then so be it. 

He forced himself to take a shower in order to wash off what he could of the night’s memories, and once he had, he carried his laptop to his bed and laid down with the intention of sending an email off to his mother, asking how his kids were.

He missed them… he missed his real life.

Vacations weren’t supposed to be so fucking mentally and physically exhausting!

Castiel shoved the computer aside and collapsed back onto the fluffy pillows. “I wanna go home,” he whispered to the darkness around him, as a few more tears began to fall.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So about this update... I will admit that I wrote myself into a bit of a hole the last chapter, leading to quite a bit of angst over how to continue the damn thing. I do apologize. And honestly... you have no idea how many weeks this document sat open on my computer, just waiting to be worked on. 
> 
> But alas, finally it is here! After this, just one more chapter and then an epilogue of sorts. I hope you enjoy, and thank you all for your patience!

\--- **Days Five & Six** \---

* * *

Castiel spent most of day five in a bit of a stupor. He didn’t leave his room… didn’t feel any desire to speak to anyone beyond the guy that brought his meals every time his stomach seemed able to tolerate food. He assumed that some of the knocking on the room’s door had to be from Dean trying to figure out what was going on with him — where he had disappeared to — but he didn’t care in the slightest. 

He wanted to go home. Unfortunately, when he had called the airline to see about changing his tickets, he was informed that the fee to change the ticket, plus the extra cost of the new ticket, would be almost two thousand dollars… an extravagant price that he wouldn’t have the nerve to pay unless it was a _real_ medical emergency. 

So he survived day five without much to-do and tried not to relive the way he had felt standing on the beach and watching Dean dominate that other omega…

On day six, it was noon when he woke up. And he was nursing a bit of a headache thanks to the bottle of wine he had bought with dinner and then subsequently drank all of. He took a long, luxuriously hot shower, before putting on whatever he could find and calling to order his lunch. It was a little late for lunch, but room service never seemed to care when he called.

With thirty minutes to kill, he pulled out his e-reader and went back to browsing over the book he’d been working on reading for a while. He wasn’t expecting to actually be able to focus on the book, but before he knew it, there was a knock at the door causing him to jolt back into the present. His stomach grumbled at the sound. 

Setting aside his e-reader, he got up and moved across the cabin to the front door. When he opened it, his eyes settled on the metal tray and avoided looking at the food attendant, stomach making another noise of happiness. “You can set it on the counter,” he said softly. He had learned that the staff in food services took their jobs very seriously and refused to just ‘hand over’ the meals. After arguing over it a few times, he finally just gave in and learned to let the people set the meals in the small kitchen. This time, though, the server went out of his way to shut the door behind him, and Castiel got an uneasy feeling… stepping back nervously until the person turned back around and he realized he knew the face hiding behind the silver tray.

“Dean, I don’t—”

Dean ignored him, instead moving farther into the cabin and putting the tray down on the counter as instructed. “You should eat,” he finally spoke. “Sounds like you’re starving.”

“You should _leave._ ” Castiel growled back as a reply. “I don’t want you anywhere near me!”

“It took me a few days to figure out why that was exactly. One minute I was here and things were great, then we were scheduled to attend that party and I never saw you again.” Dean leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest. “You saw me playing with that other omega, didn’t you?” When Castiel didn’t answer, but instead dropped his gaze down to the floor, Dean continued, “So is it a jealousy thing? Or do you just have a problem with the intensity of that scene?”

“I—” His fingers twitched nervously and he clenched them into a fist to try and get the shaking to stop. “Someone…” Castiel shook his head. He just couldn’t figure out how to say what needed to be said. “There was an alpha, okay? I think it was the same one from the beach earlier in the week. I was watching you and he came up and started saying all of this stuff. He forced me to watch. Said you got off on making an omega feel like they were in control and then showing them… _us_ our place.”

“Fucking—” Dean growled, turning towards the large windows that looked out at the ocean. “That fucking asshole!” He spun back around to face Castiel again, and Cas watched as he tried to visibly calm himself and keep from yelling. “I’ve filed four official complaints on that guy. I don’t… I don’t know what it’ll take for them to finally realize I’m not making shit up just to as an act of alpha-on-alpha aggression and jealousy.”

_Oh,_ a voice in Castiel’s head whispered. He had been so quick to make Dean out as the bad guy — his husband had so seriously ruined his perspective on alphas, but that fact had already been confirmed — that he hadn’t taken a calm moment to think the whole thing through. Or dwell for more than just a second on the way that Dean had warned him about the other alpha.

“I’m sorry,” he finally managed. “It was just… _too much._ Seeing that. Picturing my ex. God… that is definitely something he would do if he knew there was a place where it was acceptable to do it.”

Dean’s face fell. “You don’t have to be sorry. I’m the one that fucked up. Knowing everything... I should have told them I couldn’t help with that scene. We worked so hard to move you past feeling like that about your ex, and look what I did… I just sent you right back to that spot with one stupid mistake.” He stepped closer to Castiel, arms stretched out in a placating gesture. “Listen, Cas, you only have twenty-four hours before you go home, right? If you want me to leave, I will. I will walk out of that door and make sure that the only person disturbing you is the guy delivering your food. But…” He scratched at the back of his neck. “If you want to try and get back to that spot where you had found your own confidence again, then I am willing to spend every moment of the next twenty-four hours doing everything I can to help you.”

Castiel watched him for a long time. He calculated his own breathing, trying to understand what he was feeling and where he should go from there. Finally, he ducked his head and whispered, “Okay.”

* * *

While Castiel ate lunch, Dean went over ideas for different scenes that they could try. The more that he said, though, the more that Castiel found himself shutting down a bit. He was okay with being around Dean, but the idea of opening that other side of himself… it was still too hard. 

“Can we just… lay together? Maybe watch a movie?” He stared down at the bites of chicken left on his plate. 

Dean seemed to catch on, because he moved his hand out, hovering it over Castiel’s — afraid to touch without consent — and nodded gently. “I get it. And honestly? That sounds great.”

So after Cas finished his lunch, they moved into the bedroom. Dean asked a couple of times, making sure Castiel was really comfortable with snuggling in bed, instead of just on the sofa, but he honestly couldn’t see much of a difference. It wasn’t like they hadn’t spent time in bed together before.

He wasn’t paying much attention to what movie was chosen, but glancing up at the television showed some kind of Dwayne Johnson thriller. It took a few minutes for him to get situated on the bed. At first he felt like he was too far away from Dean… until he saw Dean kick his sandals off the side of the bed and relax down to get more comfortable… that made him want to slowly move closer. Still, though, he avoided touching. _Stressed_ over it. Apparently a little too loudly because finally Dean’s left arm was held out towards Castiel and he made a waving motion, all without looking away from the movie. Castiel bit his bottom lip and snuggled down, curling his body against Dean’s and laying his head on Dean’s chest. He had been right; snuggling was a great option. The calm alpha scent seemed to make his inner omega purr and suddenly the anxiety of the last few days was bleeding away.

At some point he must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew, he was blinking his eyes open and the television was off, colors of the setting sun seeping in through the window. He turned his head to look up at Dean. The alpha had his eyes closed, but as soon as Castiel moved, a smile spread over his face.

“Faker,” Castiel breathed.

Dean chuckled, the movement causing Castiel’s head to bounce a bit from where it still rested against his shoulder. “I didn’t want to be creepy. Watching you sleep like some weirdo. But trying to be asleep when you’re in a good mood is _hard._ ”

He quirked an eyebrow. “Good mood?”

“Yeah.” Dean turned, gently laying Castiel back on the bed and moving to hover over him. “You were moaning in your sleep, Cas. Listening to a hot omega having sexy dreams while he snuggled up to me was like smelling the first blossoms of heat scent in the air.” He leaned down, brushing his lips gently over Castiel’s jawline. “ _Torture._ ”

Castiel shivered, tilting his head back and giving Dean better access to his neck. He really loved that spot… his ex had never been good at catching his subtle hints when he would tilt his head and want more attention on it. Dean was not that stupid. “ _Dean,_ ” he breathed, wiggling a bit to get more comfortable. “Are you going anywhere special on this particular journey?”

“Oh yeah.” Dean looked up at him and smirked, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. “This journey is going all the way south, sir.”

* * *

On the morning of his last day on the island, Castiel woke up wrapped in Dean’s arms once more. After they had had sex the previous night, Dean had looked up at him and asked sincerely whether Castiel wanted him to stay the night, or go back to his own cabin. Cas hadn’t found a good enough reason to say no. He just… for one last night, wanted to feel like a person he would never get to be again. 

Now, in the morning light, he second-guessed his decision. He had six hours before his plane left. Six more hours with Dean, before he would have to say goodbye. 

_How was he going to say goodbye?_

Going home would mean going back to his mundane life and his bedroom at his fucking _mother’s_ house. It would be children constantly begging for his attention and never a free moment for things like sex. 

He tried to imagine Dean fitting into that picture and almost laughed out loud. Dean, the beach nomad with a whip collection, teaching his kids social studies and math. _Right._

What sucked was, just a few days before he could have seen himself really falling for Dean and wanting to beg for him to leave the island with him. But Dean, with his shaggy hair and tan skin… Dean was not a man fit for the life of a husband and father.

Which left Castiel back at square one. Living with his mother and wondering what to do with his life now that his ex had moved on to someone younger and prettier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO... fyi, I am a writer that benefits from being prodded. This usually comes in the form of comments, yes, but sometimes I enjoy a more personalized experience. (Wow that got creepy fast.) Essentially, I'm always on the lookout for friendly people that would like to sit in Google Docs and poke at me to keep writing, and also make general comments as the fic is being produced. You'd be amazed at how quickly my output skyrockets when this happens! Want to be this person? Track me down on [tumblr](http://archofimagine.tumblr.com) and send a message! (Or comment here, if tumblr is being an ass potato.)


End file.
